Fall Back Into Me
by iwanttobeacullen
Summary: A tragedy brings Harry and Hermione closer, but pushes Harry and Ron apart. Main pairing is Harry/Hermione but other pairs are introduced. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or events. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. I do realize that there are some mistakes in details and I wrote this a couple of years ago. This is the first fanfic I have written. Any comments and critiques are appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot, humid July day and Harry Potter was getting ready for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little did he know it would be the most challenging—and the most traumatizing—year he ever had. He had been teased, outnumbered, and betrayed before, but nothing could prepare him for what would happen this year.

Harry was in his room packing his things for his trip to the Weasleys' for the rest of the summer. He had already told Uncle Vernon about visiting Ron for the month of August, and he told Uncle Vernon that Mrs. Weasley would take him, Ron, and Ginny to King's Cross station and they would catch the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9¾ on September first. Harry would also spend his 17th birthday at the Weasleys'. Uncle Vernon, as well as the rest of the Dursleys, was over the moon about Harry leaving. If it was possible, Harry was even more excited.

A sudden cooing startled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Hedwig, you know I can't let you out. Uncle Vernon said I can't send letters to friends or let you out to hunt." As Harry said this, he thought of how he couldn't wait until he was 17 and had come of age in the wizarding world. It was only a week away and Ron's family was taking him to get his license to Apparate the day after his birthday. Ron was going to retake his test too so he could get his Apparating license. Hermione had obviously already gotten hers so she would go with them.

Harry heard a knock at the front door downstairs and assumed it was Ron. A couple of seconds later, Harry heard the door open and faint thumps on the stairs. However, when he looked up, he was surprised. Surprised because he wasn't looking at Ron's pale face and orange hair, but at the mildly tanned face and bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"H…Hermione? What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her, and at the same time noticed how much she had changed over the summer. She had grown about three inches (which made her only slightly shorter than Harry now), her hair was longer and not as bushy, and something about her made Harry notice how beautiful she truly was. She also had a kind of scared, terrified look in her eyes; and they sparkled, as if she had been crying.

"Harry, He…He…He killed my parents! Last night, I wasn't home, I went out on some errands and…and when I came back…" Her bottom lip started to tremble, like she was about to start crying again. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Harry tried to say something, but before he could, she continued. "I found my mom in the kitchen and went to find my dad. He was in his study. I…I can't believe…"

Just then a single tear ran down her cheek. Harry took a step forward, first wiping the tear from Hermione's soft, pale cheek, and then pulling her into a comforting embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Although she had just lost both of her parents, she couldn't help but realize how safe she felt in Harry's arms.

"Hermione, I am so sorry," Harry said as he pulled her away to look her in the eyes. "I don't know what else to say. Do you have a place to stay? Because I'm going to the Weasleys' tomorrow. I'm sure they'll let you stay, and you can stay here tonight. I don't care what Uncle Vernon says, this is more important."

Hermione went to sit on Harry's bed, all the while trying to recollect herself. "Thank you, Harry. I knew you would be there for me. You always are. I don't know how to thank you enough." She got up off of the bed and gave him another hug.

"There's no need to thank me. I know the hell you've been through and I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

As Harry said this, he knew he would fulfill this promise and always be there for her. And he knew that she was the one for him, and he the one for her. They had so much in common, but until now Harry didn't want to say anything because he knew it would be weird if they were anything more than friends. It wasn't until this precise moment that he knew Hermione was the one. Cho was a teenage crush, Ginny was wonderful, but Hermione was a dream come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep because she had so many things going through her mind. Although Harry was tired, he refused to go to sleep. Instead, he sat with her and comforted her. She talked for a while about her parents, and then started to cry. Harry reassured her that everything would be okay eventually (after all, it had all turned out okay for him), then after a while she would stop crying. There were times when neither of them would say anything; they just sat on Harry's bed and held each other. Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hermione woke up the next morning and had to look around for a moment to remember where she was. She realized she was lying in Harry's bed, and remembered how she got there. She remembered talking to Harry about how Voldemort had killed her parents; and how, whenever she started crying he was there to comfort her. He held her in his arms (which, she noticed, were more muscular than she remembered) until she finally fell asleep.

However, she noticed that Harry wasn't here now, and wondered where he was. She looked at the clock, which read 8:34, and wondered where Harry was. Just then, she heard a soft knock at the door, and a moment later, Harry poked his head in.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well. I made you some breakfast." He brought in two plates, both with pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns, muffins; every breakfast food under the sun. It all smelled so delicious, and Hermione was starving.

"Wow Harry! I didn't know you could cook. It all smells so good. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I've been learning how to cook, but I'm not exactly a chef. I hope it's okay."

Harry sat next to Hermione and they both ate their breakfast in near silence. When they were done, Harry took the plates down to the kitchen and washed them while Hermione decided to take a shower.

The two of them spent the day together, walking around the neighborhood. At about five o'clock Ron and the Weasleys came to pick up Harry and Hermione. Hermione told the Weasleys about her parents and they all expressed how sorry they were. Harry collected the rest of his belongings from his room, and before he knew it, he was on his way to the Burrow, excited to be away from the Dursleys, never having to see them again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they got to the Burrow, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went outside and walked around the yard. They tried not to mention Hermione's parents' deaths because it was painful for her, so they recounted all of their good times at Hogwarts in the past years, and thought about the good times they would have during their last year there. Harry had been debating whether he would attend school this year because of Dumbledore's death, but was now glad that he chose to go. Eventually, Mrs. Weasley called the group in for dinner.

After dinner, which was rather quiet, Harry and Hermione went up to Ron's room to unpack their stuff (they were staying in Ron's room and Ron was taking Percy's old room since Percy refused to speak to his family anymore). There were two beds set up in Ron's room, but Hermione, who was still troubled by the deaths of her parents, didn't want to sleep alone. Instead, she laid with Harry as he held her close. As she was lying there, she once again felt safe, but didn't know how to tell Harry how she felt. She wanted to open up and tell him everything, but didn't think he felt the same way, so she opted not to say anything at all. Little did she know, Harry was fighting the same battle.

_Just tell her how you feel. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, at least you came out with it. You love her, just tell her,_ the voice in his head told him. He really wanted to tell her, and was pretty sure she felt the same way, but he also didn't want to look like a fool. Another thing that added to the pressure of all of this was Ginny's presence. Harry had just gone out with her last year. He had loved her, but not in the way that he loved Hermione. If Ginny found out that he broke up with her just to have a chance with Hermione, she would never speak to him again. He had said they couldn't see each other anymore because it was too dangerous, but he knew that wasn't true. He didn't really love her, so he didn't want to lead her on. He felt he made the right decision, but also felt that now he needed to make the right move. He was startled out of his thoughts by a scream and a desperate cry for help.

"NOOOO…why did He kill them?!? Help, he'll get me too! Help…Mum…Dad…NOOOO!"

"Hermione, Hermione! Wake up, you were having a bad dream." Harry shook her to wake her up from her haunting nightmare. She opened her eyes, clearly frightened about having to relive that entire night.

"H…Harry. I watched Him kill my parents. He was after me too, he wanted me to lead him to you," Hermione said, out of breath and beginning to cry again.

"Shhh…Hermione it's okay. I'm here. There's nothing to worry about. I'll stay awake. You sleep, and if it looks like you're having another nightmare, I'll wake you. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll protect you."

"Thank you Harry. It means a lot to me that you understand this. I almost didn't know where to turn. Thank you for being there, Harry."

She settled back under the covers and Harry held her closely and protected her. When Harry thought Hermione was asleep, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. He whispered softly in her ear, "I love you and I always will." Little did he know she was still awake and had heard every word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Harry…Harry. Wake up. C'mon Harry. Open your eyes." Harry slowly opened his eyes and wondered what Ron was waking him up for.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" The whole Weasley family—Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny—and Hermione were crowded around Harry's bed. He sat up, surprised that they remembered.

"Th-Thanks guys," Harry managed to say through a yawn.

"No problem mate," Ron said as he set a huge chocolate cake on Harry's lap. It read "HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY HARRY!" and there were 17 lit candles on it, each of them bewitched to sing "Happy Birthday to you" at the same time. "This is just the beginning of your perfect day. Later, we can go to Diagon Alley and you can pick anything; I'll pay for it. Then, when we get back, Mum will make dinner, and there will be another cake, and presents. So hurry and get up."

"Thanks Ron. And thank you everyone. You didn't need to. Really…"

"Oh nonsense, Harry. Of course we did. Now let's get out of here so Harry can get ready for his big day," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," they all said as they walked out of his room. Only Hermione stayed behind. It had been a week since Harry had confessed his feelings to a supposedly sleeping Hermione. She still hadn't told him that she knew and that she felt the same way. She wanted to wait for the right moment to tell him.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. I don't have a present for you yet, but I'll give it to you later."

"Thanks, Hermione. But you know you don't have to get me anything. Trust me, I would understand."

"I know, but I want to get you something. Don't worry about it," she said as she gave him a hug. She had just thought of what to give him, and she knew he would like it. "I'll go and let you get ready."

She left and Harry got ready for what was surely going to be his best birthday yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Diagon Alley later that day, partly because Mrs. Weasley kicked them out and partly because Harry still had to go shopping for his birthday present from Ron. They walked around the many stores until Harry finally decided on a bag of Dungbombs. He knew that he and Ron would definitely have fun with them at Hogwarts.

"Thanks a lot Ron. These will do good to drive the new Potions professor mad (since Snape had gotten fired due to murdering Dumbledore. He was sent to Azkaban). Or in the common room. Maybe then those first years will leave us alone."

"Now now boys. Don't be mean to the first years."

"Come on Hermione. Don't ruin the fun," Harry and Ron both whined as the three of them were walking toward the Leaky Cauldron to head back home. It was about five o'clock and they figured Mrs. Weasley would be ready for them now.

"The Burrow!" Each of them shouted as they stepped into the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry went last, and when he tumbled out of the Weasleys' fireplace, he heard a "SURPRISE!" He looked up to see the Weasleys, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Hagrid, and a couple of Harry's other friends looking up at him. Lupin rushed forward to give Harry a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. You're a wizard now. Can you believe it?"

"No I can't believe it…or this! Thank you everyone!"

"Sure Harry. Come now everyone, dinner is ready," Mrs. Weasley announced. Everyone rushed to get dinner. They all sat outside and conversed with each other as they ate yet another of Mrs. Weasley's fabulous dinners. Once everybody was done, Mrs. Weasley ushered them inside for cake and presents.

Harry opened all of his presents—a "guide to 1,001 muggle objects and their uses" from Mr. Weasley, another knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a new book on "monsters and animals in the wizarding world" from Hagrid, chocolates and sweets from his friends at school, a new broomstick from Lupin and Tonks, and a guide to "defending yourself from the dark arts" from Moody—and then went upstairs to put everything in his room. As he was up in his room, he heard a knock at the door. He turned around and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Do you want to go take a walk? I still have to give you my present and it's a nice night."

"Okay. Let's go," Harry agreed.

Harry and Hermione walked around the Burrow and down the walkway a little bit, then climbed up a small hill. Harry kind of wondered what this was about, because Hermione didn't usually do things like this. He also noticed how beautiful she looked. She looked to her right a little and Harry turned his head to see what she was looking at. When he turned, he saw the fullest, most fluorescent moon he had ever seen. He then turned back toward Hermione. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead Hermione began.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. I hope it's been a good one." Harry nodded his head, and she continued. "I know I still have to give you my present, and that's why I brought you out here." She took a step closer. "I have a confession to make. That night when I couldn't sleep and you let me lay with you when we first got here…" As she said this, Harry had a feeling that he knew where she was going with this, and felt stupid for saying—and doing—what he did that night. She continued. "Well, I wasn't exactly asleep." The minute she said this, Harry turned crimson.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I feel so foolish now. I just figured that you needed someone to comfort you. I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry."

"No Harry, that's the thing. Don't feel foolish about it." Hermione took a step closer and interlocked her fingers with his. There was about a foot between them now. "Harry, I've been wanting to tell you this, but I didn't think you felt the same way. But now I know that you do." She took another step toward him, so that there were only a few inches between them. She then said what she had been dying to say since she first saw him all those years ago.

"Harry Potter, I love you. I always have and I always will." With this, she closed the gap between them and kissed his lips, slowly at first, then more passionately. She pulled away for a moment and said "Happy Birthday, Harry. I hope you like my present to you…my heart." Harry smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in for another kiss. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, Harry thought to himself, _this has definitely been the best birthday ever!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night, Harry was the one who couldn't sleep. There were so many things going through his mind. He wondered how he was going to tell Ginny—hell, he wondered how he was going to tell Ron. He knew Ron wasn't going to take it well. Harry had always had the feeling that Ron had liked Hermione too. How was he going to tell his best mate that he was going out with someone that was supposed to be a friend? His thoughts drifted from how he was supposed to tell Ron to a replay of the night. It had been so perfect—the confession, the kiss, the present, the kiss—Harry had a hard time believing it was real. However, when he looked over at a peacefully sleeping Hermione, he knew it was real. Harry just laid in his bed, staring at Hermione, and finally fell asleep,

"Harry, baby, wake up. You need to get ready so we can go get your Apparating license." Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione sitting on his bed, staring at him. "Good morning," she said as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Good morning," Harry said as he thought, _wow…what a way to wake up!_

"I'm going downstairs. Hurry up," she said as she walked out the door. As Harry slowly got out of bed, Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Morning Harry," Ron said.

"Morning Ron. Listen, I need to talk to you about something." Ron stepped into the room and Harry closed the door. "I'm going out with Hermione." As he said this, he watched Ron's face turn pale and his jaw drop. "I know it's a surprise, but it happened last night. I hope you understand. I don't know what to tell Ginny though. I was kind of hoping you could help me with that. Ron…are you okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. Sure, I'll figure out what to tell Ginny. Well, I should go downstairs." He said this and walked out of the room. Harry realized it probably wasn't the best time to tell Ron yet.

Harry decided to not let it bother him because, after all, he was going out with Hermione Granger, and there was nothing Ron could do about it. Harry finished getting ready and he, Hermione, and the whole Weasley family headed to the Ministry of Magic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic, he checked in and went through all of the needed procedures, then he and Ron made their way to the 5th floor to the Apparition examination room. After a short wait, Harry and Ron went into separate rooms for their tests. First, there was a written test—making sure one knew all the procedures of Apparating, such as when it's okay as well as when it's not okay to Apparate. There was also a section of the test to make sure one knew how to Apparate. Harry had a little bit of trouble on the test, but finished rather quickly. When he was done, he felt pretty confident in how well he did.

"Mr. Potter, follow me please," Harry heard an older, gray-haired witch call him. He got up and followed her into yet another room. When he got into the room, he saw a ring on the floor across the room from him and he knew he had to Apparate into the ring.

"Okay, Mr. Potter. Whenever you're ready, just close your eyes and visualize where you want to go." Harry closed his eyes and visualized himself inside the ring on the floor. "Now take a step forward and in your mind, go where you want to go." Harry hesitantly took a step forward, still visualizing himself in the ring. He felt himself being pulled somewhere and when he stopped, he slowly opened his eyes and looked down. He couldn't believe what he saw. His body was right in the middle of the ring. He had just traveled across the room!

The witch came over to inspect him to ensure that he didn't leave anything behind while Harry waited patiently. He watched her make interesting facial expressions and wondered what she was thinking. He soon found out.

"Well Mr. Potter…" Harry was getting more nervous now. His knees were starting to shake. "…Looks like you passed. Congratulations. Here's your license."

"Thank you," Harry said as he walked out. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione that he got his Apparating license. He hoped that Ron had passed as well.

When he made his way back up to the lobby, he saw the Weasley family and Hermione waiting for him. He walked up to them and showed them his official Apparating license. They were all excited except Ron.

"What's the matter Ron? Didn't pass?"

"I didn't even pass the written test. I didn't get to even do the physical part."

Ron it's okay, you can just try again over Christmas break. You won't be able to use it very much until then anyway, since they don't allow it at school." Harry tried to cheer Ron up. It seemed to work a little bit.

"I guess you're right Harry. Thanks."

"No problem mate. Mrs. Weasley, do you think that Hermione and I could Apparate back to the Burrow? Just so I can get some practice."

"Sure, Harry. We'll meet you there in about an hour."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he and Hermione Disapparated. When they got to the Burrow, Harry realized something. He and Hermione were all alone at the Burrow and no one would be home for at least an hour…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry turned to Hermione. "Hey baby. What do you wanna do?" he said in a seductive tone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Anything you want to do. After all, we have over an hour…" she said as he carried her upstairs to their room. They both had the same idea of what to do.

They got up to their room, Harry kicked the door shut and they sat down on the bed. They continued to make out, but suddenly Harry pulls away.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"I just think…Are you sure you're ready for this? Because I don't want to feel like I rushed you into a decision. I want our first time to be as special as you are. Well, it's my first time at least."

"Mine too. And trust me. I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions. I only want to be with you. I'm ready."

"Okay. As long as you're sure…"

"I am. Believe me."

Harry leans in and catches her lips with his and they start kissing again. They then proceed to remove each other's clothes. Hermione unbuttoned Harry's shirt to expose his muscular pecs and six pack abs. She ran her hands up his chest and down his muscular arms and kissed him passionately as she did so. Harry then continued to unbutton Hermione's top. He removed it, revealing her red lace push-up bra. He had begun to undo the clasp on her bra when he heard the bedroom door open. They both jumped and turned to look toward the door. Standing there was Ron.

"Oh. Sorry. I should have knocked…" Ron said as he slammed the door shut. Harry turned and realized what Ron had just seen: both him and Hermione halfway undressed.

"We better get dressed and go downstairs," Harry stated and Hermione agreed. So they got dressed and headed downstairs, both trying to conceal what they almost did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

For the rest of the time they were at the Weasleys', it seemed Harry and Hermione never got any more than five minutes to themselves. Ginny had found out about Harry and Hermione, so neither her nor Ron would talk to them. Also, whenever Harry and Hermione tried to go somewhere private, Mr. or Mrs. Weasley would interrupt them as soon as they were alone. Harry couldn't wait to return to school. _At least there will be a little more privacy there,_ he thought.

A week before school was to start, everyone got their Hogwarts letters. Harry got the usual letters, welcoming him back for another great year, as well as the list of all his books and materials. Harry noticed that there was another letter, and wondered what it was. Upon reading it, he found out.

"I'm Head Boy! I can't believe it. I wasn't even a Prefect but I got chosen as Head Boy! I wonder who Head Girl is…" but he didn't have to wonder for long.

"I am. I'm Head Girl!" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't believe it, Harry! We're the heads of our class!"

To celebrate, Harry and Hermione grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from the Weasley kitchen and Apparated to the hill that they went to for Harry's birthday. They sat at the top of the hill, drinking firewhiskey and watching the sunset.

"Congrats, Harry. Can you imagine how much privacy we'll get now?" Hermione reminded him. They were both a little tipsy from the firewhiskey.

"Oh I can imagine it now. I can't wait to get back to school," he said as he pulled Hermione onto his lap. By now they had downed over half the bottle of firewhiskey and were drunk.

"Hey baby. Guess what? We are completely alone. What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Oh I think you know," Hermione stated as she unbuttoned his shirt and reached her hands inside it to feel how muscular he was. She loved the feel of his chest under her fingers, rising and falling with every breath he took.

"Yes, I believe I do," he broke off and kissed her passionately. He then started to unbutton her top, kissing the skin he revealed after each button. He undid the last button and pushed the top off her shoulders. Once again, she was down to her bra, which this time was pink. He hesitated for a moment, making sure they weren't going to be interrupted again. Hermione knew what he was thinking and decided to reassure him.

"It's okay. We're alone this time. Are you gonna…continue?"

He silenced her and answered her with a kiss. Then he undid the clasp and removed her bra. He couldn't help but stare at her naked upper half in the moonlight, and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. "You're…you're beautiful" he stammered.

Half an hour later, Harry and Hermione lay beside each other, completely naked, looking up at the moon. Hermione had grabbed a blanket and they laid it over themselves. They were still breathing heavily, but were both excited about what they had just done.

"W…wow," Hermione said between breaths. "That was amazing. I've never felt so free," she said as she kissed Harry's chest.

"Tell me about it. I don't think I've ever felt so exhilarated!" he exclaimed as he lightly stroked her arm.

"We should do this more often."

"Fine with me." With this, Hermione looked up at him and he bent his head down to kiss her. They then just laid there, cuddling with each other until they fell asleep. As they fell asleep, they both realized that they had never been so happy in their life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry woke up to the sound of the birds and the feeling of the warm sun on his face. He turned to Hermione and gently kissed her lips. "Wake up, honey, it's morning." She opened her eyes and sat up.

"So. Last night was amazing."

"Yeah it was. I love you."

"I love you too."

The shared another kiss and then gathered their stuff and headed back to the Burrow.

Harry and Hermione stepped inside the Burrow, tiptoed up the stairs, and had almost gotten to their room when Ron approached them.

"Where have you two been all night? You just disappeared from the party and…" he cut off as he finally noticed their clothing. Harry's shirt was halfway unbuttoned, there was dirt all over both of their clothes, and Hermione's hair was messy. "…Oh, I get it," Ron said as he stomped down the stairs. Harry and Hermione proceeded to their room.

"Well, I think he knows," said Harry as he changed and tidied up his clothes.

"Yeah I think he does. But I don't care. Let him know that we slept together. It will teach him not to be such a nosy git. And I don't care if he knows because I love you and that's all that matters," she said as she kissed Harry. She also changed out of her grass-stained clothes and they went downstairs for breakfast.

The rest of the time spent at the Burrow flew by and Harry and Hermione spent all of the time that they could together. Before they knew it, time had come for the gang to head back to Hogwarts. When the time came, Harry and Hermione chose to Apparate to Platform 9¾ to get there early and get used to the special car designated to the Head Boy and Girl. They spent the entire train ride there planning their last year at Hogwarts, enjoying all of the time they got to spend together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"First years this way," Hermione called out as she and Harry led the pale, nervous first-years to the Black Lake for their traditional ride across the lake with Hagrid. Since they were Head Boy and Girl, they also got to ride in their own boat behind all of the other kids. Hermione sat in Harry's lap as they crossed the lake, and by the time they were halfway across the lake, all of the first-years were staring at them as they played a game of "tongue hockey."

"Get a room!" One of the first-years shouted to Harry and Hermione.

"Oh shut up you ugly git!" Harry yelled back. "You're just jealous because you can't have any of this," Harry indicated to Hermione as they both laughed and started making out again.

All of the groaning of the disturbed kids caused Hagrid to finally turn around. "Blimey! Cut it out you two. You're setting a bad example for the young ones."

"Sorry, Hagrid," Hermione said as she straightened up.

"I'll catch up with you—ALL of you—later," Harry murmured in Hermione's ear, which caused a shiver to go down the length of Hermione's back and a moan to escape her throat. She longed to feel his bare chest again. It hadn't been that long since the last time they had done it, but Hermione couldn't wait for them to have sex again.

Harry was also thinking about the last time they had done it and was awaiting the time it would be okay for them to do it again. He was also thinking of all of the benefits that came with them being Head Boy and Girl. Having an entire bathroom to themselves, exploring the halls at night…alone, and many more. Also, the Room of Requirement took on a whole new idea…this would be a place where they would have all the privacy they needed. No Ron or Ginny interrupting. No teachers keeping an eye on them. Harry couldn't wait to get to school. It was the best place on Earth.

When the boats finally arrived at the castle, Harry and Hermione unloaded the first-years and led them to the Great Hall. They quietly took a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table. They both watched as the first-years got sorted into their houses. During the Sorting ceremony, Harry glanced over at Ron, who was sitting a couple seats down from him, only to see Ron quickly look away.

After the Sorting ceremony, everyone enjoyed a great feast. The Prefects led everyone to their common rooms and Harry and Hermione set out to "patrol" the halls. No one was out of their common rooms tonight, everyone knew, because of all the "Welcome Back" parties. So instead of being bored all night, Harry led Hermione to the Room of Requirement. Having prepared for this night, he had the Marauder's Map in his pocket to keep an eye on anyone who might catch them.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione started to ask before realizing the answer. "Oh, I get it." She kissed Harry to show how excited she was. Harry paced back and forth for a minute thinking about how he wanted the room to look. Finally, the door appeared.

They stepped inside to see a king size bed draped in red satin sheets. Harry lifter Hermione off her feet and carried her over to the bed. He set her down gently and she started eagerly unbuttoning his shirt, wanting nothing more than to once again feel the warmth of his body against hers.

"Hermione, wait. I just remembered, I didn't bring any protection," Harry stated, with a rather disappointed look. He thought his night was over.

"It's okay," Hermione said. However, she was pretty sure she was at her peak fertility level and would most likely get pregnant. She didn't care; she was ready to take on that responsibility if it happened. As a matter of fact, she was excited about it and hoped it would happen.

"Are you sure? Because if you don't want to, I-" he was cut off with a kiss as Hermione continued to unbutton his shirt. She slid it off his shoulders and kissed his bare skin. Harry did the same and he and Hermione spent their first night back at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement, doing whatever they pleased.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

While Harry and Hermione enjoyed each other's company in the room of Requirement, the other students of Hogwarts were partying the night away in their own ways.

"Whataya say we go up to the Gryffindor common room and hang out," Ron coaxed Luna Lovegood as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Sure. Maybe we can discuss my dad's new issue of his magazine. I'm telling you, he has found so many interesting new animals. Oh, by the way, I really missed you."

"I missed you too. It's been hard not telling anyone about us but I got used to it. Speaking of not telling anyone, when are we going to tell people? It's not like I'm embarrassed to be your boyfriend. I think I love you."

"We'll tell people soon I promise. For now, let's just sit and enjoy our first night back at Hogwarts," Luna said as they sat on a couch by the fire and snuggled.

Elsewhere in the castle, a very different couple had gotten together.

I missed you over the summer, babe," Draco Malfoy said as he kissed Ginny Weasley's neck. He and Ginny made their way down to the Slytherin common room, located in the dungeons. When they got there, they realized the common room was empty, probably because all of the students were either in the Great Hall or partying elsewhere in the castle. As they took a seat on a couch next to the fireplace and Malfoy nuzzled in Ginny's neck, Ginny could not stop thinking about Harry and Hermione. Malfoy, after a while, took notice of the spaced-out look on Ginny's face.

"Babe, I'm doing my best work here and you are just out of it. Just in case you haven't noticed, I like you."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"Well, do you want to talk about it? I mean, we can hold off on this if you want to talk about it…"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry about it. You can continue."

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about-" Malfoy was cut off as Ginny placed her mouth on his, kissing him softly at first, then more forcefully. Before Ginny knew it, Malfoy's tongue had slipped past her lips and was exploring her mouth. She loved the taste of his tongue in her mouth and the smell of the spicy soap he used. This made Ginny forget all about Harry and Hermione and she focused completely on the gorgeous guy she now had. Ginny decided to tease Draco a little. In one swift move, she rolled over so that she straddled Draco with her legs and gently bit his bottom lip. A moan escaped Draco's throat.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he said in a squeaky voice.

"Maybe…if I do, at least you'll die happy." As she said this, Ginny slipped her top up and over her head. Draco reached behind Ginny to undo her bra clasp. When he finally got her bra off, he reached up and took both of her breasts in his cupped hands. He then squeezed in the most delicious way. This time, she was the one who let out a moan.

All of a sudden, Ginny unbuttoned Draco's shirt and ripped it off his shoulders. She lightly traced her fingers up and down his torso, to the waistband of his pants. But just when Ginny Weasley thought she was going to get some, the moment was shattered.

"All students must report to their dormitories at once," blared Mrs. McGonagall's voice over the loudspeaker. Ginny looked over at the clock. It was already 1:30. She eased herself off of Draco's lap and searched around for her discarded clothes.

"You don't have to go, do you?" Draco asked pleadingly.

"You heard the announcement. It's already past 1:00 and I know you're a bad boy who doesn't like to listen to the rules, and I love that about you. But I have to go. I'm sorry, I really am. You don't even know how much."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll continue some other time, okay?" Draco reassured her as he got up off the couch and gave her a hug. "Now go, unless you want to get caught."

"Don't I get a kiss first?" she asked, but before she could really even get upset, he gave her the best goodbye kiss she ever had. Then, on a natural high, she headed out the door and toward Gryffindor tower.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ginny walked along one of the many hallways in Hogwarts—on her way back to the Gryffindor common room—thinking about Draco Malfoy. She was so glad to be back at school. After finding out that Harry and Hermione were together, she thought nothing would cheer her up. However, just seeing Draco had made her forget about her depression over the last couple weeks of summer vacation. She had been in love with Harry, but there was something about Draco that turned Ginny on. It wasn't just his bad boy exterior, although that was definitely a part of the attraction. Underneath that "I don't give a damn" surface, Malfoy was just an ordinary guy with a caring heart. He just didn't show it very much.

Ginny was forced out of her thoughts by Harry and Hermione as they ran into each other in the hall.

"Oh…hey Ginny. How has your night been?" Hermione asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine, and yours?"

"Great, thanks." Hermione replied. "It's unfortunate that we have to head back to the common room already. They should let the students do what they want on the first night back to school. We have so much to catch up on!"

_Oh, please, _thought Ginny. _Like I don't know what you two were up to. Do you really think you're fooling anyone…it's so utterly obvious. And sickening._

"Um…Hermione, why don't you go ahead and head back to the common room. I need to talk with Ginny for a minute." Harry said.

"Okay, sure. I'll see you there," she said and kissed Harry on the cheek and skipped away in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

Harry stopped walking and grabbed Ginny's hand, turning her to face him. "Ginny, look, I know you're uncomfortable right now, and I don't blame you. I just needed to talk to you, especially since I haven't since this whole thing happened."

"Harry, you don't need to do this okay? It's fine—" but Harry cut her off.

"No Ginny, I do need to do this. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I tried to do the best thing for you by breaking it off before things got too serious. Before either of us was in too deep. Ginny, I care about you. I will always care about you. I just don't want you to ever forget that. I still would like for us to be friends. I know you probably hate me and I can't blame you, but I hope one day you'll forgive me, because we will be in each other's lives forever. And if you ever need to talk to me, you know you can."

This was the reason Ginny had fallen so hard for Harry. He was one of the nicest guys she knew. "I would like that. For us to remain friends. And the same goes for you…if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me. Thank you, Harry. I appreciate you doing this." Ginny took a step forward and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, then wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug.

"You're welcome. Now let's go join the Gryffindor party. I don't think it's died down quite yet." Harry and Ginny continued walking down the hall and within minutes were giving the Fat Lady the password and walking into the Gryffindor common room. They were greeted by music and conversations, all meshing into one big cacophony.

"Hey, Harry!" Dean and Seamus greeted Harry soon after he arrived. "How was your break? I heard you got your Apparating license. Congrats!"

As soon as Harry was immersed in conversation, Ginny used the opportunity to slip away from the crowd. She didn't feel much like partying after the conversation she had had with Harry. She was overwhelmed with emotion and didn't really want a bunch of people asking her if everything was okay. As soon as she was sure her disappearance would go unnoticed, she headed upstairs to the girls' dormitories.

Without even bothering to change into pajamas, Ginny crawled into her bed, pulled the curtains around the bed shut, and cried herself to sleep, thinking about Harry Potter.

**A/N: Okay everyone, this is my first time even thinking about this story in 3 years, so I hope you all like this update. I will try from now on to post updates once a week at the very least. As always, reviews/comments are greatly appreciated. They help me know whether or not you guys want me to continue. Enjoy! :) **


End file.
